


Amnesia

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Diaper, Gen, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: This woman has amnesia, so she has to figure out who she is, where she is, and why she woke up in a diaper!





	Amnesia

The blonde, statuesque woman carefully strutted through the middle of the busy road, looking desperately for any sign, or just anything at all, that could answer some very important questions for her. Namely, where she was, what she was doing, what she was dressed in, and most importantly, who she was. So far, the extent of her memories came from nothing but wistful dreams, images of a woman with white hair, a boy dressed in some sort of regalia, and… Falling. It hurt to even think about those things as soon as she woke up, so she tried to keep them off her emptied mind.

What she woke up to was definitely a surprise though. She woke up in a small little house further out, nobody else in sight. She was terrified, to say the least, waking up in somewhere she didn’t know alone with no people. She figured that somebody must’ve been there, both for the fact that there was fresh food put out for her, and, well…

Her undergarment was something that set her mind off. Her memories were few and fleeting, but did adults wear underwear that looks like this? She couldn’t remember much about ever wearing these ‘diapers’, but she’d been in them ever since she’d woken up. She must’ve worn them beforehand, right? At least, that’s what the first person she came across said. Of course, they also blushed and stuttered a lot after she lifted her dress up for them to see, but she got her answer regardless.

Now all she could do was wander. She still had no answers, and the people here were always quick to go one way or the other, no care to pay attention to some poor, lost woman. The only eyes she got were from confused folk who noticed something she either didn’t notice, or didn’t know was unusual. The skirt of her dress had torn at some point in her travels, and a fairly high one at that. Anyone who gave a second glance to her would easily be able to see her long, slender legs, bare as the diaper attached to her butt, all on display without her knowledge.

She scanned around as many areas as she could, keeping her head high, yet still holding her hands together nervously. Everything was so new, so frightening. She was lost in a world she couldn’t remember, not a single person to go on.

At least, until now. Just barely out of her vision, she noticed a figure. One with white hair, made into two braids, and a telltale cloak of the darkest colors. It was the figure from her dream! She began to walk slowly towards the figure, trying out of both desperation and necessity to get ahold of this girl. She walked out into the middle of the public square, crinkling slowly as she tried to think of something, anything to call out.

Unfortunately, all she could do was a low droll, sounding like a sort of growl as she tried to magically conjure up some name to call out. What was her name again? She’d heard it in her dreams, she had to be able to work with this! “R-…” She nigh-shouted, enough to get the attention of the people around her, but still not enough to get that girl’s.

She took a couple more steps, when she felt something stirring in her torso. Her knees unconsciously placed themselves against each other, and she stopped in place. “R-ro…” It was close, she knew it! But something else was trying to get her attention. Something was moving through her body, and it was making her uncomfortable. She tried one last time to put it out of mind, focusing all her thoughts on that figure she somehow knew.

Suddenly, the pressure vanished. She’d stopped feeling it in her stomach, no trace whatsoever. What she didn’t know, but everybody else could suddenly tell, was that her body was still working out its issue. Her clearly exposed padding began to expand in the back, quiet squelching being made more and more clear as the whole square went silent to stare at this one woman, trying to call out to another while helplessly using the toilet in a visible, white, crinkly diaper.

By now her legs had loosened, and she was in a semi-squat as she soiled herself, barely noticing nature’s call even as she completely filled her diaper like a toddler who didn’t know any better. Her bladder let loose and began to eagerly flood the front, staining it a hefty yellow and soaking through, nary a care paid by its wearer. The back panel was also stained a hefty brow by now, and it was sagging further and further down, the mess quickly spreading all around her queenly rear.

She gave a quiet grunt and a sigh as the rest of the poo escaped her loose butthole, packing up neatly in the back of her garment before her urinating also finished, both the front and back of her diaper heavily and obviously used. Quiet murmurs and dead gazes kept affixed to the diapered woman, the scene being something these people would never be able to get out of their heads. Deed done, she quickly stood straight back up and narrowed her eyes back to the other girl.

But to her surprise, her attention had finally been attained. The two locked eyes, and it was easy to tell that the other girl was in utter shock at the sight. Probably for more reasons than one, considering one was standing in half a dress and a poopy, sagging, and soggy diaper.

“Emmeryn?”


End file.
